As You Please
by CherryCheeks91
Summary: Two Hogwarts teachers sneak off to the Room of Requirement for a quickie, and discover a few things about the long and distinguished history of the Room... 18 plus only. Contains Slash, Femslash and Normal Pairings


**Pairings**: Cho/Cedric, Fred/Angelina, Lily/James, Lucius/Narcissa, McGonagall/Hooch, Minerva/OC, Remus/Sirius, Rowena/Helga, Snape/Lockhart, Umbridge/Fudge

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**As You Please.**

As Minerva McGonagall headed down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch, she saw Rolanda Hooch coming towards her, with a determined look in her eye. Minerva chuckled to herself. Sure enough, as the two women passed one another, Rolanda grabbed Minerva's hand and started dragging her back the way she had come.

'Just _what _are you doing, Madam Hooch?' Minerva teased, letting the other woman lead her along the corridor and up a flight of stairs.

'I was thinking about you all morning,' said Rolanda, 'and I just couldn't wait another minute.'

'Well, what about lunch? I _am _hungry, you know…'

'Forget about lunch. This will be better.'

'And won't we be missed from the table?'

'So what if we are? We'll say we were talking about Quidditch and lost track of time or something,' she giggled, her yellow eyes shining.

'Rolanda… this isn't the way to either of our rooms…'

'I know – mine is too far away, and yours is too tidy.'

'Too tidy? There's no such thing as too tidy!'

'Yes there is. Your room intimidates me. I feel like it's disapproving of me.'

'Well then, where _are _we going?'

'Room of Requirement.'

'Aaah… good idea!'

And Minerva, after looking up and down the corridor to check that they really were alone, let go of Rolanda's hand and raced her the rest of the way to the Room. They paced the corridor in the required manner, giggling rather. The third time they passed, a door appeared in the wall, and they entered and locked the door behind them.

'This is nice!' said Rolanda, gazing at the room.

There was a large double bed in the centre of the room, covered with butter-coloured satin sheets and several large cushions. There was a velvet-covered headboard. The rest of the room was almost empty – there were four chairs, upholstered in the same colour as the bedclothes, an oak dressing table and a chest of drawers.

'It's… sufficient,' Minerva grinned, beginning to untie Rolanda's robes.

Rolanda reached up and began to take the pins out of Minerva's tightly coiled bun.

'Oh, Rolanda, must you?' Minerva sighed. 'It always takes me forever to put it all back up.'

'Please?' Rolanda pouted. 'It isn't the same otherwise…'

'Oh, alright then, but I hope you realise that if I'm late for my Fourth Years, I shall be blaming you.'

'Not a problem. And, there we are…'

Rolanda let out a sigh as she released Minerva's hair from the final clip and let it fall. She ran her fingers through it, teasing out the kinks.

'I wish you would wear it down more often, Min,' she said, twisting a shiny lock around her finger.

'But then everyone would see it. I want my hair to be just for you…' Minerva said.

Rolanda dropped her handful of hairpins on the floor and pushed Minerva onto the bed. The two of them wriggled out of their robes and threw them on the floor.

'Satin sheets…' said Minerva, stroking them with a sigh.

'This is a tad more luxurious than the usual lunchtime quickie…' Rolanda agreed. 'But no more than we deserve, of course.'

She laughed as Minerva took hold of her hips and brought her head down to meet them, dropping fleeting kisses across the gentle curve of her stomach and down, following the curve of her pelvis.

'You are in a rush, aren't you?' said Rolanda.

'Well? I told you I was hungry.'

Rolanda's laugh was cut short, and instead she gasped as Minerva's searching tongue found its target, alternately rippling and flicking. Rolanda reached to twine her fingers in Minerva's hair, guiding her head in the right directions. She felt herself tensing and relaxing with each movement of Minerva's mouth.

Soon she felt near to an end, but she couldn't bear to end it so soon. She tipped Minerva's head upwards, and she began to kiss her way back up Rolanda's front, grazing her teeth against her stomach, licking a path up between her breasts before nuzzling upwards along her pale throat. Their mouths met, Rolanda's hands still tangled in Minerva's hair, and Minerva's arms reaching to hold Rolanda's back and hips. They kissed deeply, softly, their tongues brushing against each other with firm, slow motions.

Rolanda's hands began to stray across Minerva's body, and they rolled over, getting tangled in the satin sheets as they moved together.

* * *

'Well, you dropped them, so as far as I'm concerned you can go under there and get them,' said Minerva, lolling insouciantly across the bed.

'That isn't fair! You were the one who made me drop them!'

'But you were the one who was so adamant that I should let my hair down…'

'Oh, alright, you win… but only for the sake of a quiet life,' Rolanda sighed. 'I'll look for your bloody hairpins.'

She half-rolled, half-climbed onto the floor and lifted the valance to peer under the bed.

'Hey!' she laughed. 'There's loads of things under here!'

'Ooh, really?' asked Minerva, rolling over to peer over the side of the bed.

'Come and have a proper look… there's piles of stuff… I suppose there must be quite a lot of people using the Room of Requirement for this sort of thing…'

'Well, why do you think the house elves call it the Come and Go Room?' she said, raising an eyebrow.

Rolanda snorted. 'Seriously?'

'Of course!' Minerva got down from the bed, wrapped herself in a sheet and crouched to look under the bed with Rolanda.

'My goodness…' she said, after a moment. 'Isn't that Professor Lockhart's cravat?'

Rolanda retrieved the item. It was made of lilac silk, with embroidered edges.

'Looks like it,' she said. 'Gosh, I wonder who he had in here?'

'I wouldn't dare to hazard a guess…' said Minerva, getting up and going over to sit one of the chairs.

'One of the staff, do you think?' asked Rolanda.

'Is it any of our business?'

'Well, no, but aren't you the least bit curious?'

'Certainly not!'

'Oh, come on Min, don't try that dignified and aloof trick on me. Considering the noises you were making not five minutes ago, it has very little effect.'

Minerva blushed furiously, and scowled at Rolanda.

'Alright then, so I am a little curious. That doesn't make it right.'

'I just can't imagine who he would have been in here with…' Rolanda mused.

_Severus Snape pushed Gilderoy Lockhart roughly down onto the bed, and tore his robes off him. He was wearing a pale blue shirt underneath, and a lilac cravat. Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled them off too, exposing Gilderoy's tanned chest, scratching his nails down it. _

_Gilderoy moaned, and reached to unbutton Severus. Rows and rows of shiny buttons. It took so long, but he had to undo every single one, otherwise it just didn't feel right. _

_Finally, Severus' robe was thrown to the floor, and Gilderoy was free to run his hands across Severus' milk-pale back, admiring the stark contrast between their skin tones. _

'_Is it my turn on top yet?' Gilderoy asked. _

_Severus rolled over to look him in the eye. _

'_Of course not.' _

'Ooh…' Rolanda grinned. 'Looks like one of the students left in rather a hurry…'

She pulled a Ravenclaw sash out of the shadows under the bed and waved it at Minerva. 'It must be tricky for the poor things, what with having to sleep in dormitories,' she said.

'I don't know; you always seemed to manage alright,' Minerva smirked.

'I resent that! Well… no, I suppose I don't really. So who do you think this belongs to?'

'All I can say is, I hope they were of age,' Minerva said primly.

'_If our parents ever found out…' said Cho, as she and Cedric sneaked into the Room of Requirement and closed the door quietly behind them. _

'_They won't. How could they? And anyway, this isn't about them, it's about us.' _

_Cho opened her mouth to say something, then shrugged helplessly and went to sit on one of the chairs, staring at her hands. _

'_You haven't changed your mind, have you?' Cedric asked. _

'_Oh, Cedric… I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. Of course I haven't changed my mind. Aren't you nervous too?' _

'_Really nervous,' he confessed, sitting on the chair beside hers. 'I'm more nervous about this than I am about tomorrow.' _

'_Don't worry about that. I believe in you. And I'll be right there watching when you get your trophy. I'm so proud of you!' _

'_Thanks. It'd be so great if I could win tomorrow… my dad would be so happy…' _

_There were tears in Cedric's eyes as nervousness and lust and fear and determination and a whole host of other feelings suddenly got the better of him. _

'_Cho,' he began, 'if anything happened, tomorrow… I just want to tell you… I just want to let you know that…' _

_She pressed a finger to his lips, her own eyes clouding with tears. 'Shh, don't, Cedric. Nothing bad is going to happen. You'll be fine, I promise. Let's concentrate on this now.' _

_And she unbuttoned her robes, throwing off her sash in the Ravenclaw colours, then climbed out of the jeans she wore underneath. Cedric took off his own clothes absent-mindedly, staring at Cho as she took off her bra and pants and stood before him completely nude. _

'_I…' Cedric swallowed. 'I never saw anyone naked before…' _

'_Me neither,' confessed Cho, unable to take her eyes off him. 'Is that… I mean, does it usually look like that?' _

_He looked down. 'I think so!' _

_She blushed. 'Silly question, I suppose. So, should we be on the bed?' _

'_I suppose so…' _

'_Well, that's what it's here for, right?' _

_They moved over to the bed and lay down, feeling oddly like children playing a game. Cedric leaned over Cho and kissed her. She kissed back – this was better. This was what she was used to. There had been so many lazy afternoons by the lake when they had just kissed and kissed, and hands had wandered and limbs had twined and she had wanted more. This was just like that, except that, instead of Cedric fondling her breasts through the thick cotton of her robes, his skin was actually touching hers. It was exhilarating in such a strange way – his elbow brushing her side, her ankle on his calf, their knees knocking together. Then his thigh pressed on hers, her nipple hard against his collarbone, his hand reaching between her legs, their lips still locked together. She moved his hand a little, moaning into his mouth as his fingertips explored her. After a while, she pulled away a little. _

'_I think I'm ready,' she said. _

_Cedric, red-faced and sweating, nodded. 'Are you sure? You will tell me if you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you…' _

'_It's alright, Cedric. Please.' _

_And it did hurt, a little. She didn't tell him – he seemed to be enjoying himself and she didn't want to make him feel guilty. In spite of the discomfort, it was sort of nice. There was no fanfare, no explosion of light, none of the things she had read about in the books that got passed furtively around the dormitory. But it was… nice. _

_When Cedric finished he rolled over for a moment, panting, before turning back to her. _

'_Was that… ok?' he asked. _

'_It was lovely,' she said, with a big smile. _

'_But you didn't, you know, have a… thingy…' _

'_Orgasm?' _

'_Yeah.' _

'_I don't think girls do every time.' _

'_I'm sorry, Cho. I wanted it to be perfect.' _

_He looked so downcast that she leaned over to hug him, then wrapped his arm around herself to lie against his chest. _

'_It was wonderful! I enjoyed it, really I did. It's bound to take us a few goes to get it just right. We'll get there.' _

'_Not tonight we won't…I mean, I don't think I can.' _

'_That's alright. We'll try it again. We'll celebrate your Triwizard victory tomorrow night.' _

_He smiled broadly. 'Alright then.' _

_She lay quietly as he dozed off. She closed her own eyes, and imagined being married to Cedric someday. _

'Three guesses who this belongs to,' said Rolanda, holding something out.

'To whom this belongs,' corrected Minerva, coming to see, then recoiling in disgust as she saw what Rolanda had found. 'Oh, God, I don't even want to think about what she was doing in here… Put it back, Rolanda…'

'_Your letter sounded urgent, Dolores,' he said, as they entered the room. _

_She began to undo his trousers without preamble. 'It was,' she said. 'I needed to see you.' _

'_Dolores, you can't just call me here every time you want me... People will be suspicious! I have a lot of work to do!' _

'_It's perfectly reasonable for the Minister for Magic to visit his High Inquisitor regularly. You need to check that things are running smoothly.' _

'_Hogwarts is a primary concern for the Ministry,' conceded Cornelius. _

_He looked over to the bed. It was pink, and frilled. He grimaced at it, and instead pulled Dolores down onto the wooden floor. _

'Blimey, there's heaps of stuff under here…' Rolanda called as she crawled further under the bed to rummage.

'Can't we go? If we hurry we could still get lunch.'

'We can't go now! This is much too interesting! Look at this!'

She held up a Golden Snitch, a little faded now, the wings hanging limply.

'Looks as though the flying charm wore off quite a while ago,' she remarked.

'Rolanda, for goodness sake, put that down, you don't know where it's been.'

'Where would it have been?'

'Do you really need me to spell it out?'

'Well, I… oh.' She dropped the Snitch. 'How is it that I played international Quidditch for over a decade and didn't ever hear that one?'

_Remus and Sirius crashed into the room, laughing as they slammed the door shut behind them. Sirius was holding something small and golden, and he gestured to Remus with it, while they laughed some more. _

'_Think James will notice his precious snitch is missing?' Sirius smirked. _

'_It's about time you took it off him,' Remus chuckled. 'He was getting really ridiculous.' _

_He turned to look at the room, then stepped back, shocked. _

'_Hey! They've changed everything around! I thought nobody knew about this place…' _

_Sirius spun around to see, instead of the rows of shelves and hiding places he had expected, a four-poster double bed covered with plain cotton sheets, and a couple of wooden chairs. _

'_Blimey…' he said. _

'_Do you think they know about all the stuff we hid in here? Do you think we'll be in trouble?' _

_Sirius pondered. 'Nah, think about it, Moony. There was loads of stuff hidden in there, and some of it was definitely teachers' stuff. I don't think we've been found out. I think there's something else going on.' _

'_Magic?' _

'_Well, yeah. I mean, this whole room has completely changed. It isn't even the same size as it usually is. Maybe it just does this sometimes…' _

'_Hey!' Remus gasped. 'I think I know what this is?' _

'_Well, go on then…' _

'_I think it's the Room of Requirement!' _

'_The what?' _

'_I'm trying to remember… it was only a very small footnote in Hogwarts: A History… but I'm pretty sure there is supposed to be a room in the castle that turns into whatever you need when you go in…' _

'_Which explains why there are always loads of places to hide things. And why the door sometimes isn't there right away…' _

'_Exactly!' _

'_Oh, Remus, your insistence on reading every dull and boring book in this castle has borne fruit yet again.' _

'_Well, naturally.' _

'_That just leaves one thing unexplained…' _

'_Does it?' _

'_Well, of course, idiot. Why do we need a bed?' _

_Remus frowned. 'Are you tired? Ill?' _

'_Nope.' _

'_Me neither… what else are beds for?' _

'_Well…' Sirius coughed meaningfully. _

'_Oh. Ohhh, that…' _

'_Yeah… weird…' _

'_I mean, you don't want to… y'know… do you?' Remus asked. _

_Sirius stepped back from him in amazement. 'I can't believe you actually said that, Remus Lupin. What a stupid idea! Of course I don't!' _

'_Well, the room created itself out of what we needed…' _

'_Remus, that's just… I mean… do you? Want to, I mean?' _

'_No…' said Remus, staring down at his feet. A blush crept up his face. _

'_Remus…' said Sirius, warningly. _

'_Look, forget it, maybe it isn't the Room of Requirement after all,' Remus said. 'Just forget it, Padfoot.' _

'_I don't want to forget it. If there's something that you… I want you to tell me.' _

'_But it's… weird, Sirius…' _

'_Just spit it out. You might as well now.' _

_Remus sighed, and sat on one of the chairs, shoulders slumped. He looked up at Sirius, glaring. _

'_I think I'm in love with you.' _

_Sirius just stood there, mouth opening and closing without making sounds. _

'_Well, you asked for it,' said Remus angrily. 'And now we can't be friends any more. Can we?' _

_Sirius found his voice at last. 'But… but why not? Don't you want to be my friend?' _

'_I… you… you still want to be mine? After what I just told you?' _

'_Remus, I don't care that you're a werewolf. I became an Animagus for you. This is not going to worry me.' _

'_But it's going to be weird from now on… James will spot that something's up… and I don't think I can carry on just being your friend now that you know…' _

'_Well…' Sirius started and stopped, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 'We don't have to carry on just being friends, I mean…we could be, sort of, more.' _

_It was Remus's turn to stare incredulously. Sirius looked him in the eye with a shrug. _

'_Well, I didn't want to say anything because I thought you liked girls,' he said. _

'_Well… sometimes I do. But I like you better,' Remus said, with a sheepish grin. _

'_Well, I think I like you too. And I… hey!' _

_The Golden Snitch, which had been all this time in Sirius's hand, suddenly wriggled from his grasp and flew across the room. _

'_Dammit!' said Sirius. 'Help me, Moony.' _

_And the two boys chased the little golden ball around the room for several minutes. Each time it seemed that they had it cornered, it flew off in a different direction. Remus and Sirius were panting and sweating by the time it got tangled in the hangings above the four-poster bed. They climbed up, ignoring the mud they were leaving on the sheets, and jumped at the same time, finally catching the Snitch and falling onto the bed, laughing triumphantly. _

_Remus held the Snitch aloft, and it struggled pathetically, its little wings flapping feebly against his knuckles. _

'_Ha, it tickles!' he said, with a grin. _

_The expression on his face was so delighted that Sirius couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Remus full on the mouth. Remus pulled away, staring at him. After a moment, he leaned back in to kiss him back. His hand, still holding the snitch, wrapped around Sirius's neck. Sirius laughed, and Remus muffled it with a kiss. Sirius winked slyly, then grabbed the snitch from Remus and stuffed it down his robes. _

_Remus jumped up, trying to shake the snitch free, laughing so much that his face turned bright red. _

'_Stay still, stay still!' Sirius commanded, fighting back the urge to break into guffaws as Remus hopped across the bed. _

'_I can't, it really tickles!' Remus cried. _

_Sirius tackled Remus and pinned him down, both of them now shaking with laughter. Rolling his eyes, Sirius pushed up Remus's robes to retrieve the snitch, exposing his scar-crossed skin, and a pair of bright white pants. He caught the snitch, but ran it once more across Remus's stomach to watch the other boy giggle and squirm. _

'_It tickles, huh?' he asked, grinning evilly. _

'_Yes, it tickles, now would you just stop it, Padfoot?' Remus said, trying to look serious and failing utterly. _

'_Why would I do that?' asked Sirius. 'When I could make it tickle even more?' _

_And he grabbed his wand from where it had fallen on the floor, and pointed it at the snitch. Suddenly, the wings were flapping a lot faster. In fact they were a positive blur, and making a distinct humming sound. Sirius sat on Remus's bare legs to pin him down, and pushed his robes even further up to run the vibrating snitch across Remus's chest. Remus's laugh reverberated in time with the snitch as it played across his throat. _

'_That's it!' he cried, wrestling the snitch from Sirius and throwing him over, lunging across him to pin him down on the bed. _

_That was when he noticed it. It was difficult not to, since he was lying on top of Sirius. _

'_Sorry,' Sirius shrugged, looking down at the bulge under his robes. 'I told you I liked you…' _

_Quite what it was that inspired his sudden fit of daring, Remus never quite new afterwards. He pulled Sirius's robes up, and shoved the snitch right down his pants. Sirius's eyes widened in shock as Remus watched him, half amused, half amazed at himself. _

'_Woah…' said Sirius. 'That's… sort of nice…' _

'_Really?' _

'_Yeah, honestly. Here, you try…' _

_And Sirius reached down into his pants to grab the snitch, then thrust it down into Remus's. He didn't take his hand away, though, instead leaving it there to move the snitch around. _

'_Oh…' gasped Remus. 'Oh, a bit further that way… yes…' _

_And Sirius happily obliged. Watching Remus's rapturous expression as he moved the snitch against him, he pulled his own pants completely off and grabbed Remus's hand to draw it towards his hardening member. _

'_I don't see why you should get all the fun,' he said, by way of explanation. _

'Well,' said Minerva, with a sigh, 'if you're not going to come to lunch, I suppose I might come and have a look.'

'Ha!' Rolanda said. 'I knew you were curious really!'

She shuffled along to make room for Minerva under the bed, and reached down further into the dusty shadows, pulling out an undershirt. It was brown, and roughly made.

'Looks pretty old,' Rolanda remarked.

'The Room of Requirement is one of the oldest rooms in the castle,' said Minerva, taking the shirt and looking curiously at it.

'_Godric tries my patience sorely,' sighed Rowena Ravenclaw, slumping into the Room of Requirement and closing the door behind herself and her companion. 'He deliberately provokes Salazar, and I grow weary of their constant arguments.' _

'_Take heart, my dear,' said Helga Hufflepuff. 'They both want what is best for the school.' _

'_But their ideas are so different – sometimes it seems that they will never find a middle ground. I worry for the school.' _

'_Hogwarts will survive,' said Helga, with an encouraging smile and a pat on the back. _

'_How can you know for sure?' _

'_Because we are here, and we are women. Let Godric and Salazar bicker and posture. We can ensure the survival of the school. What do we need men for?' _

_Rowena grinned, taking Helga's hand and leading her over to the wooden bed. _

'_What indeed?' she asked, as they sank down onto the inviting woollen blankets. _

Rolanda squealed indignantly as Minerva pushed her further under the bed.

'Hey…' she said, elbowing her in return. 'Something down here is digging into me something awful...'

'What is it?' Minerva shuffled to give Rolanda more room.

'I wonder who would have been using these?' she smirked.

There was a clinking noise, and she dragged something from behind the headboard. A chain, attached to the bed, with a metal cuff at the end. Rolanda grinned. Minerva got up and ran around the bed.

'There's another one on this side!' she reported. 'And another pair at the foot of the bed… Goodness me…'

'Something to try another day?' suggested Rolanda.

'You'll be lucky…' Minerva said, raising an eyebrow.

_Narcissa dragged Lucius into the room and slammed the door shut behind them. _

'_What do you want, Black?' he asked, in a bored drawl. _

'_I need to talk to you.' _

'_In here?' _

_She looked around the room. The double bed was covered in black satin sheets, and it was a four-poster today. Complete with a mirrored ceiling. The chains were laid out neatly across the sheets, ready. _

'_That's for after,' she said. 'First, we need to talk.' _

'_Talk away.' _

'_Have your parents told you?' _

'_Told me what?' _

'_They haven't?!' _

'_Well, if they had, assumedly I would know what on Earth you're talking about. So, no. They haven't.' _

'_Oohh…Malfoy…' she chuckled, biting her lower lip gleefully. _

'_Out with it!' he snapped, circling her angrily as she stared back at him with obvious amusement. _

'_Are you sure you want to know? You mightn't like it very much…' _

'_Come on, Black, just tell me! That is why you dragged me in here, isn't it?' _

'_Alright, don't say I didn't warn you,' she smirked. 'We're getting married.' _

'_We're… I beg your pardon?' _

'_We're getting married. Next summer, after we finish school. It's all settled.' _

'_But… I… we…' _

'_I know,' she rolled her eyes. 'I'm sure you can imagine that I'm not thrilled with the idea either. But our families want to forge an alliance, and both of my sisters have already been promised, so you're stuck with me.' _

'_Forever?!' he said, his voice cracking a little. _

'_Yes,' she continued. 'You and I, living together, raising a family, sleeping in the same bed night after night… only one another for company. God, it's going to be awful.' _

'_I couldn't agree more,' Lucius scowled, going to sit on the bed and stare at his hands. 'I can't believe Father would do this to me! And to not even tell me about it!' _

'_For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't want this either. I think you're a spoiled, stuck-up, dandified, rude and arrogant imbecile, and frankly I'd be happy if I never had anything to do with you again. But we must make the best of things.' _

'_Oh, no we mustn't! I shall write to my father right away and tell him that I just won't marry you! He can't make me!' _

'_Do you really think not?' _

'_I…he wouldn't…' _

'_He didn't even tell you about it, and they're already planning the ceremony. Does that tell you something about how much he values your opinion in this matter?' _

'_I…' _

'_Exactly. Which brings me to why I brought you here. Once we're married, of course, we'll have to go through the whole tiresome business of producing an heir. Naturally, we'll have to have sex. And lots of it.' _

'_How repulsive…' _

'_Oh, come on, Malfoy, don't tell me the thought hadn't ever crossed your mind? Much as I despise you, I'm prepared to concede that you're a particularly fine example of the male form. And you can hardly have failed to notice that I am quite beautiful.' _

'_And yet so modest and unassuming…' _

'_Well, why should I pretend that I don't know it? I am beautiful.' _

'_You're not bad, I suppose. In terms of looks. Personality-wise, you leave rather a lot to be desired.' _

'_I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.' She came and sat beside him on the bed. 'The point is, in a little over a year's time, they will expect us to sleep together. And the nearer it gets, the more worried we'll get about it, and the harder it will be when the time comes. You may not be able to perform at all.' _

'_I resent that!' _

'_But you can see what I mean, surely? It's bound to make things rather… tense.' _

'_I suppose so.' _

'_So that's why I think we should do it now.' _

_He gulped. 'What… right now?!' _

'_Of course. That's why I brought you here. If we have sex now and get it over and done with, we won't have to keep worrying about it for the next fourteen months.' _

'_I suppose I can't fault your logic…hey! What are you doing?' _

_Narcissa was already unpinning his robes. _

'_Traditionally, one does this naked,' she said. _

'_Are you really serious about this?!' _

'_Deadly. And don't tell me that you're going to turn down sex with the catch of the school…' _

'_Did I say that?' _

_He began to unpin her too. Under her plain work robe, she was wearing a pink shift. He slipped it over her head. He wore nothing under his robes – Pureblood men usually didn't, at least in summer. _

'_So…' he said, once they were standing, naked, facing one another. _

'_Well, at least we know that isn't going to be a problem,' Narcissa said, smirking down at his rigid cock. _

'_Of course not!' he said, smiling a little. 'A Malfoy always stands proud.' _

'_Glad to hear it.' _

_She took it in her hand, curiously, wrapping her fingers around the shaft to feel the weight of it. Lucius shuddered. _

'_Does this feel good?' she asked, watching his expression as she moved her hand up and down, first slowly, then getting faster. _

'_Oh…' he licked his lips. 'Like this…' He put his hand on hers and guided it, making the motion more rhythmic and pulsing. _

_She laughed as his mouth opened in pleasure and he turned his head in slow circles, holding her shoulders to bring her closer to him. _

'_Hey, not so fast,' she said, grasping his buttocks with both hands and guiding him towards the bed. She bumped against it and lay down, stretching her arms above her head. _

'_Chain me up, Malfoy,' she said. _

_He leaned down over her to nibble her collarbone, his erection pressing warmly against her stomach. _

'_Are you sure?' he asked. _

'_Absolutely. Do it.' _

_She wriggled further up the bed, smiling knowingly to herself as Lucius gazed at her wobbling breasts. He straddled her to reach over to the chains at the head of the bed, his cock resting between her breasts as he fastened the iron circlets around her wrists, then moved down the bed again to restrain her ankles. She looked up at the mirror, watching him work. _

'_All done,' he said, trailing a perfectly manicured nail from her armpit to her wrist, making her shudder with anticipation. _

'_Narcissa Black, all chained up and at my mercy…' he said, kneeling up to look at her, spread-eagled and giggling. 'What on Earth could I do with her now?' _

_Narcissa arched her back to raise her hips off the bed, pushing her pelvis towards him. Obligingly, he guided himself into her, moving slowly, a hand underneath her buttocks to steady her. He wrapped his legs around hers to hold her in place as he began to thrust, tentatively at first, and then with greater confidence. _

'_Oh, keep going…' she said throatily. 'That's good…' _

_As his pelvis rocked in time with hers, he rediscovered his hands, and they wandered over her hips, her back, her shoulder-blades, her arms, saving until last the mysterious firmness of her breasts. _

_Her fingers twitched and flexed. She longed to grab at his back, clawing all the way down to his buttocks. She squirmed, moving her position a little so that his insistent, juddering thrusts hit just right. He increased the tightness of the grip of his legs on hers. She watched in the mirror above them for a moment – the back-and-forth motion of Lucius' bare body across her own, her own hair splayed across the pillow, her torso writhing, her limbs pulling helplessly against the restraints. The chains clinked as she pulled harder at them. Lucius' hands were wrapped around her shoulders now, bringing her closer so as to drive even deeper into her. He was speeding up, and with every thrust he gave a low moan. _

_She was panting now, her gasps falling into the rhythm of his moans as he pounded and she rose up to meet his every thrust. Finally she felt a surge of ecstasy begin deep within her and she cried out, digging her nails into her palms and kneading her head into the pillow. Her pulse hammered and she laughed joyously, opening her eyes to see Lucius still determinedly rocking, his own eyes closing as his head jerked in time with his motions. In a few moments he found his release inside her, with a long, shuddering sigh. He withdrew, rolling over to lie beside her, his arms and legs still wrapped around hers. His breath was loud and laboured, and hers was still short and panting. He leaned over her to look at her face – red and sticky with sweat though it was, she was smiling smugly. He kissed her and she responded, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, tugging at his lip with her teeth. After a moment he pulled back and lay down again, with another deep sigh. _

'_Well,' said Narcissa, blowing a strand of hair away from her nose, 'I'm glad we got that sorted out.' _

'Now, this looks familiar…' said Minerva, as Rolanda's rummaging under the bed set an earring rolling out towards her. It was made of gold, with a green stone. 'Remember who used to wear these, Rolanda?'

She took the earring and studied it.

'Evans!' she cried after a moment. 'Lily Evans. She wore them every day in her final year.'

Minerva smiled at the reminiscence, then frowned. 'Including the very last day,' she said, 'when I said goodbye to her in the entrance hall. So when did she lose this?'

'_Lily… darling, where are we going?Dumbledore said everyone should go straight home after the meeting…' _

'_Oh, he just meant that we shouldn't hang around outside while it's dark and scary. And we won't. And we're going to the Room of Requirement, of course.' _

'_But, sweetheart, we have a perfectly good bedroom at home, and we're married now! It's allowed! Why do you want to sneak about like this?' _

_They reached the entrance, dashing up and down three times as was necessary. Lily pulled James into the room with a laugh. _

'_Just for old time's sake? Please? I've missed the old place. And we're trying for a baby, we have to take every chance we can get.' _

'_Oh, alright then, Mrs Potter.' _

_She squealed as he picked her up and put her on the dressing table to undress her. _

'A stocking?' said Minerva, hooking the piece of pale nylon with her wand.

'Well, what's so strange about that? We both wear stockings sometimes…'

'But why would you leave just one stocking behind? Surely you would either put both back on or leave both behind?'

'I have no idea…'

'But, it just seems so silly…'

'Minerva, don't worry about it! It isn't important.'

'Well, I just want to know… it seems so odd!'

'_Fred, what are we doing in here? We have a Defence Against the Dark Arts class in five minutes!' _

'_I'm not going,' said Fred, closing the door behind them. 'I won't stay in that mad bitch's class for a minute longer. George and I are planning to leave tonight.' _

'_Oh, Fred…' She ran a finger through his hair with a sigh. 'Do you have to go?' _

'_We can't stay here any longer, Angelina. We only came back this year for Mum's sake anyway, and I think she'll understand our reasons for leaving. I hope you will, too.' _

'_Of course I understand,' she sighed. 'But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll miss you.' _

'_I'll miss you too.' He kissed her forehead, and then her lips, softly. _

_They heard the clock chime for the start of the lesson, far away. Angelina started towards the door. _

'_Stay!' said Fred. 'You won't be in trouble. By the time George and I are finished, she'll have forgotten all about you missing one measly class. And this is our last chance to be together, Lina. You wouldn't rather be in Umbridge's class right now?' _

'_Oh, Fred, of course not!' _

_She kissed him desperately, and he kissed back, letting his hands wander over her hips and buttocks as she held his head tightly with both hands. He moved closer to her, letting her feel the firmness of his erection through the thick material of their robes. She reached down to part his robes and stroke it as they kissed. After a moment he picked her up and, ignoring the bed, shoved her against the wall, his mouth still on hers. He grasped her buttocks to lift her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, but their robes tangled together and she slipped down again, falling to the floor with a thud and a giggle. _

'_Let's try that again,' she grinned, shedding her own robes and helping Fred with his. She was wearing stockings under her robes, white ones with frills at the top. They were tight, accentuating her calves, muscled and firm from years of Quidditch. She began to slip them off. _

'_No!' said Fred. 'Won't you leave them on? Please?' _

'_Whatever you like,' she smiled, stopping. _

_She jumped into his arms again and wrapped her legs securely around him, holding onto his shoulders. _

'_Ready?' asked Fred. _

'_Put it in,' she said. 'Carefully, please!' _

_He entered her with exaggerated care and she snorted. He began to thrust, and she watched his face with a smirk. He always stuck his tongue out when he was concentrating. She didn't think he knew about it, but she thought it was adorable. She gripped his shoulders tighter as he pounded, letting her long braids slap against his shoulders in rhythm. He buried his face between her breasts, and she felt his breath on her skin, warm and wet as he panted. She nuzzled his ear, ran her tongue down the length of his throat and across his collarbone. _

_His hands slipped over the smoothness of her stockinged legs wrapped around him. He clawed at the material as it bunched against his torso. She felt his lips move against her skin as he mumbled: 'Lina'. Her back, pressed against the wall, was slick with sweat, and so were her thighs. She tightened her grip again, leaning her head over his shoulder and holding his back. _

'_Quickly, Fred… quickly… oh…' _

_His moan of release came at the same time as hers and he pulled out of her, carrying her over to the bed and dropping her on the smooth sheets before falling onto them himself. _

'_God…' he said, weakly. 'I'm going to miss you, Angelina.' _

'_We never came at the same time before…' she said, stroking his arm. 'That was bloody amazing. I wish you didn't have to go.' _

'_We'll still see each other. And it won't be long before you've finished school and we can do whatever the hell we like.' _

'_It's going to seem like forever, though…' _

'_I know. I'll be thinking about you all the time.' _

'_Will you write, Fred?' _

'_Of course! I'll write every single day, if you will.' He stopped, thinking. _

'_What's on your mind, Frederick Weasley?' she asked, rolling onto her stomach and looking up at him. _

_He gazed at her, and leaned over to trace the seam of one of her stockings from heel to thigh before running his hand over her buttocks. _

'_Could I keep one of your stockings? You know, just… until I see you again.' _

_She shrugged, and rolled down her right stocking, handing it to Fred. _

'_It's sweaty and sticky and gross,' she remarked. _

'_I know. That's why I want it.' _

'_You freak.' _

_She sat up, her legs in front of her, examining them. _

'_Well, there's no point in keeping one stocking,' she sighed, pulling the other one off and dropping it. 'But I want something of yours, too. How about a lock of hair?' _

_She got off the bed and went to fetch her wand to snip off a lock of Fred's red hair. _

'_I'll always keep it with me,' she said. _

'_Me too,' he promised, with a kiss. 'Oh, don't cry, Lina! You know I love you. We'll be together soon.' _

'_I love you too, Fred.' Tears slipped down her cheeks at last as she watched him climb back into his robes. Gallantly, he kissed her hand, then drew her to him for a hug before dashing from the room. She watched him go, still crying. _

'Oh, this is cute,' said Rolanda, grabbing something else from under the bed and taking it out to inspect it.

It was a green velvet ribbon. Quite long and thick. Twisted around it were several strands of long, black hair.

'I wonder whose this was?' Rolanda asked.

Minerva stared at the ribbon.

'Min? I said…'

'I heard.' She took the ribbon from Rolanda's fingers and studied it more closely. Her mouth fell open a little as she wrapped the ribbon around her fingers.

'This is mine,' she murmured.

'Yours? Who else have you had in here?' the tone was half-joking, half-worried.

'Oh, Rolanda, don't be jealous! It must have been fifty years ago… and he's long dead now.'

'He?' Rolanda laughed. 'Minerva McGonagall and a boy?'

'Is that so surprising?'

'Well… a little, I suppose…'

'He always said I looked good in green,' she remarked.

_He pulled the dark green ribbon from her hair and let it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through her single plait, undoing it so that her hair fell in waves down her bare back. He ran a finger down her spine and she squirmed, laughing, and dragged him down onto the bed. He ran a hand down her side and across her stomach as she lay down. _

'_Congratulations on making Head Girl,' he murmured. 'Now, here comes your reward…' _

'He was right,' said Rolanda, moving across the room, picking up both of their robes on the way and beginning to help Minerva into hers. 'I always did wonder why a Gryffindor wore so much green.'

'I made a promise to him,' said Minerva, tying up Rolanda's robes. 'He wanted me to always wear green. And I've never forgotten.' She laughed at her lover's solemn face. 'But don't worry – it's you I love. And I always will.'

She kissed her briefly, sweetly. Rolanda smiled, and moved to kiss her back…

…The bell rang for the end of the lunch hour.

'There, now,' said Minerva. 'And I'm still hungry. I hope you're sorry!'

'Awfully,' said Rolanda. 'Must dash, I'll see you this evening!'

And she kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Minerva followed a little more slowly, conjuring a mirror to check her appearance, making sure she had everything, before setting out of the room at a pace more befitting a teacher. Halfway down the corridor, she stopped to watch the door to the Room of Requirement disappear. She smiled to herself. What a very useful room it was.


End file.
